Descent And Retribution?
by Belen09
Summary: A series of drabbles pertaining to 'The Delphic Expanse' arc - from the viewpoint of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed - could be considered 'notes in a journal'. Obviously not my creation, but I appreciate the character . . . One chapter per episode. For Stan.
1. Chapter 1

Descent And Retribution?

A series of drabbles about 'The Delphic Expanse Arc' – I'm working on stories about the Delphic Expanse – but first I wanted to express some 'thoughts' in the vein of a more 'canon' Malcolm Reed – could be seen as 'notes in a journal'.

None, R, Not particularly AU

AAAAA

A least a million people dead – I know it must be more – first reports are never accurate . . . Commander Tucker asked a very human question, "Why?" As I was told many years ago, there are times that you will never know why, and that question will haunt you till the end of your days. All I can do is try to keep my people safe as we head back to Earth. And hope that there are answers . . .

It is obvious that I am woefully inadequate at my profession – the Suliban have invaded the Enterprise and 'stolen' the captain away. I remember as a child hearing tales of people taken away – never to be seen again. Finally he is returned; I only wish that there was a similar return of my confidence.

Travis Mayweather has gifted the bridge officers with an observation – "Our Sun . . ." he says, the wonder of the moment evident in his voice. I would have basked in that feeling, but reality chose to interrupt in the form of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, containing an acquaintance of Captain Archer . . . Duras – intent on revenge . . . Again our armaments are less than adequate, and I am reminded of how weak we truly are. Saved by the timely intervention of other Earth ships; I owe their tactical officers my thanks . . .

We orbit our home world above the site of the attack. The scar – and it will remain as such until the eventual 'death' of our star, for then the sun will engulf our planet – slashes across the land a thin, deadly vandalism of the 'blue pearl' of Earth – I notice that Commander Tucker will not look at the ruined land where his sister may have perished. But I am a voyeur of death, and I cannot but wonder at the power of this weapon.

The captain has allowed Trip and I to fly in a shuttle pod to Commander Tucker's home town, where his sister lived; we stand and look at the utter desolation – there are no words to describe the sight. All I can do is express my poor regrets, and offer a bit of hope that she was not present when this happened . . . He bitterly rejects my attempt.

I have heard this day that General Casey has assigned military assault troops (under the command of a Major Hayes, yet still under my all-over authority) to accompany the Enterprise as we track down this weapon that is being built by 'the Xindi'. I do not doubt that they will be needed . . .

It is but a few days before the 're-launch' of the Enterprise; we will have increased armaments, better defensive capabilities, including variable-yield, photonic torpedoes. Commander Tucker has come to my armory to see for himself, the added weaponry – both personally and professionally it is under his purview as chief engineer – I reassure him that 'we are ready to avenge this attack'. But as we exit the armory, I make the tactical error of asking if there would be a funeral for his sister. (As my friend, I am concerned for his well-being.) He replies that it is pointless, without remains – and I respond that I meant a memorial, and that there had been one earlier, which we missed. He became quite angry at my comment, telling me that I was too obsessed about death and that his sister was no more important than anyone else who died. And he leaves quite angry, demanding that I ready my weapons so that we can 'kill these bastards' when we find them. I must try to maintain my professional detachment else deadly mistakes can be made . . .

The actual launch of Enterprise from Jupiter Station is uneventful – but then it is apparent that the Klingon Duras has not given up his attempt to capture Captain Archer. I admit that I welcomed the chance to 'test' both the increased offensive and defensive capabilities of the upgraded systems; we dissuaded him, and damaged his ship – heading for the planet Vulcan to return sub-Commander T'Pol before we enter the Delphic Expanse. I for one will miss her. Her contribution to our mission was invaluable, and I appreciated both her fine, logical mind, with her unique outlook on reality – and her breathtaking beauty. Lovely and unattainable . . .

There are always surprises on this ship – T'Pol will not be leaving us, and has decided to go with us to the Delphic Expanse. I have heard that the region is deadly to Vulcans, so I hope that this decision is not a horrible mistake on her part. But I am glad – with her help I think our chances have improved to find the beings who have attacked Earth – It will be another six weeks before we enter the Expanse.

This entry is not in response to any particular event – but I had to note some observations pertaining to our mission. We are at the mid-point of our voyage to the Delphic Expanse. It is evident that both Captain Archer and Commander Tucker are keen to enter the region and find those responsible for the attack on our planet. I hope that their 'ardor' for results is justified, and doesn't lead to problems. Hopefully with the assistance of sub-Commander T'Pol, I can urge them to try for a dispassionate demeanor – Ensign Sato tells of a Klingon proverb – 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' I do agree with that assessment . . .

Considering the previous observation, I will now tell of something that does bother me . . . Major Hayes. I cannot help but think that he is 'not happy' taking orders from a 'lieutenant', and a Starfleet one at that . . . why did they sent a major and a 'ground-pounder' to boot? He seems determined to show his troops superiority in all things military . . . in a way my worst nightmare . . . I wanted the captain to be 'more military' and now I have 'the Major'.

Seven weeks into our voyage and we arrived at the boundary and entered the region between 'normal space' and the Delphic Expanse. We deployed a communications buoy to facilitate contact with Earth; a test signal was sent – and at that moment three vessels appeared on our sensors – perhaps Duras feels that 'third time's a charm' – I am determined that 'third time' will be his downfall . . .

With the aid of Ensign Mayweather at the helm, and the result of a suggestion by Captain Archer, I was able to destroy the vessel commanded by Duras – in a spectacular manner, the 'bird of prey' destroyed as a result of my new torpedoes – Mayweather had performed an 'L-4' – essentially a 'loop de loop' and placed our ship covertly behind the remaining Klingon vessel – their shields all focused forward where they expected us to be. A satisfying result indeed.

We have officially entered the Delphic Expanse. May our cause be just, and our mission fruitful.


	2. Chapter 2

D And R II

See previous

BBBBB

We've been in this region of space for almost six weeks; I don't wish to criticize my superiors but it is apparent that some people believed that the moment we entered the Delphic Expanse, the 'Xindi' or their agents would immediately be found and action could be taken. The strain of being at constant combat readiness is taking a toll on the morale of the ship; however in the matter of the MACOs (and Major Hayes) their resolve is quite impressive. (Of course, if my duties 'only' were focused on maintaining personal combat skills and that of my staff – I do believe that the security aboard the Enterprise could achieve equally impressive results. However, since we do have a ship to maintain – and an armory to run – and the Enterprise to protect, my staff's skill set must needs be greater – I had a momentary thought of a MACO possibly discharging a weapon in the vicinity of the Warp engine, and Commander Tucker taking some of his 'pent-up' frustration out on the 'bastard'. Admittedly, not very professional, but the commander needs some form of release, else he will 'burn out' quickly. He seems to be 'running himself ragged', in his effort to avenge his sister . . . but he'll never admit it.)

Have heard a report from a 'freight vessel' that there is a mining facility (see attached co-ordinates) where there might be a 'xindi' present as a worker. I do not have a high amount of confidence regarding this information, but Captain Archer seems to believe its veracity . . . I have serious doubts that a common worker at a mining facility would have any knowledge of weapons manufacture.

I was in the command center with acting first officer T'Pol, running scans of nearby 'space' when the captain entered the area and immediately questioned me as to the effectiveness of our search – he pointed out that it had been six weeks of less-than-fruitful activity – he then mentioned that we should investigate the report of the 'freighter captain' about the possible xindi at the mining facility. I pointed out my doubts as to the credibility of the information, but Captain Archer is keen to find the aliens who attacked Earth – perhaps too keen frankly. He 'forced' the matter, and I was left to back down and accept his decision regarding a 'visit' to this planet where this xindi is supposed to exist . . . it was embarrassing . . . beyond a superior officer expressing his command function, and I saw First Officer T'Pol look at me with some concern. (With Commander Tucker also focused on retribution for the attack on Earth – T'Pol's less than 'official' position on the Enterprise, and Major Hayes supposedly under my command as tactical/armory chief of the vessel, it seems like I will be the 'voice of caution' regarding this mission. Talk about the devil and the deep blue sea . . .)

The ship is in orbit around the planet with the mining complex, and arrangements have been made to discuss the amount of payment needed to talk with this supposed xindi. Communication was by voice only . . . a situation that left me less than satisfied, and I requested going with the captain to meet with this mine foreman. The atmosphere on the planet is a vile witch's brew of chemicals stirred up by the mining, but Dr. Phlox said it would 'safe' to breathe as long as we weren't down there too long . . .

I piloted the shuttlepod down to the landing area above the mine. The smog made me think of tales of London in the nineteenth century, when black soot plagued the capital of Britain from burning coal fires; I only hope that there isn't corresponding pestilence akin to that of the cholera epidemics or other diseases of that era. We exited the pod, and I was immediately made aware of the foul atmosphere . . . it was difficult to breathe, and I struggled with the sensation. I felt less than prepared for Captain Archer's solicitous concern – and the 'outsized' steps leading to the interior of the mine. In no way was this 'a safe environment'.

We were met by 'guards' who ushered us to the room where the mine foreman was located – more like 'hidden away' . . . the 'blue dust' is everywhere, and the creature that was the foreman wore a breathing apparatus to alleviate some of its deleterious effects. (That was the only 'normal thing' about the alien – I've seen stone-cold killers who presented a better face to the world, and were more trustworthy . . . and Captain Archer 'wants' to do business with this 'person'. . .)

The foreman wants 'liquefied platinum' – a half liter – and was not pleased when we mentioned that we didn't carry 'precious metals' as trade goods. (Or rather the captain mentioned it – I was determined not to react 'emotionally' to anything that happened – other than to keep Captain Archer safe – which was looking less and less possible by the second. To further that optimistic goal, I mentioned that some 'parts' were coated in a platinum-cobalt alloy, which Commander Tucker 'could' separate, thus obtaining the 'payment'/bribe . . .)

What happened next only confirmed my utter distrust of the situation – the captain wanted 'proof' that this xindi existed – before any exchange of 'goods'. The foreman opened a box and drew out a tattered bit of cloth, and tossed it in our general direction, landing on a platform in front of us. Captain Archer peeled it open and it was revealed to be a chopped-off finger . . . (Despite his question of 'why would you do this?' - I knew that my superior was determined to meet with and question this xindi. His 'quest' clearly had become an obsession and absolutely nothing I would say or do would deter him from a second 'visit' to interrogate that unfortunate being. I must say that I didn't want to return to this hell-hole . . . but if the finger was xindi . . . Captain Archer would return.)

Well, Dr. Phlox has confirmed that the finger came from a xindi (different species than the one in the vessel that attacked Earth – but a xindi nonetheless . . .), and Commander Tucker has 'stripped' platinum from relays to make up the payment – and he wants to accompany the captain down to the mine to 'meet' with the xindi. (I am conflicted. Not only are they expecting to get information from a being stuck in this place, who may know nothing – but our actions have already cost this being a severe injury . . . is this how we show 'our humanity'?)

We've lost contact with the Captain and Commander Tucker, and need to mount a rescue mission to get the two of them out of that mine. (The mine foreman is indeed as 'dishonest' as he appeared.) Hayes, T'Pol, and I had a 'little meeting of minds' in the armory; the Major picked a fine time to 'express' an interest in the security and tactical matters of the Enterprise, and T'Pol being logical (and Vulcan) has no understanding of how utterly devious (and classic) the so-helpful MACO commander is . . . She backs the man's attempt to take over the rescue mission. I, however, assign myself to the team, and the major leaves to inform his MACOs of their mission. (T'Pol expresses disbelief in my knowledge of 'the military mindset'; Hayes' actions though have put me on 'high alert' – I have seen just this kind of maneuver before in my family. It's 'bred in the bone'.)

We've split into two squads – classic small group tactics – the Romans knew of it, and we are continuing their tradition . . . of course, those esteemed warriors didn't have advanced weaponry or high explosives which we used to enter the site. My team entered via the docking area, ensuring that both shuttlepods would have access to leave then descended to the level where the Major's team was securing our trapped officers' freedom. There was some confusion as to whether the xindi they found would be accompanying us, but just as the matter was settled, he was shot by a high-powered disruptor weapon – and he was carried into one of the shuttlepods. We left without further incident, though after we had docked with the Enterprise, three warships associated with the mine approached at Warp 4 per First Officer T'Pol . . . but we were able to elude them by traveling at a higher Warp speed.

Both the captain and Commander Tucker were subject to the 'tender mercies' of the decontamination chamber – apparently as part of their aborted escape attempt, the xindi guided them through the sewage system of the mine – Trip informed me that even after multiple showers he still had the blue substance – identified as 'trellium' embedded in his skin, hair and finger-nails. (He also praised the abilities of Major Hayes and his MACOs – I agree. Their training and abilities are most impressive. He tried to mollify me by saying that he was sure that the people under my command could have done just as well . . . I was quite truthful when I said that I wasn't sure of that; it bears some thinking about.)

The xindi who was 'rescued' from the mine has died from the disrupter shot, but apparently managed to give us the coordinates to his home world. (Perhaps we can deliver his remains to that world in a covert manner; a 'wanderer' strayed away, now returned home from his travels . . .) Captain Archer of course, wants to find where the probe that attacked Earth was made, and where the supposed Earth destroying weapon is being built. (I still have trouble believing that such a weapon could exist . . . the destruction of an entire planet . . . the power needed would be unimaginable.)

I no longer have to wonder about the possible destruction of a planet; the evidence was before my eyes. The Enterprise went to the coordinates that the dying xindi gave Dr. Phlox, and oddly, there seemed to be no planets – until Commander Tucker verified that the massive debris field had indeed once been a planet . . . Thing is, this happened over a hundred Earth years ago. Sadly there are no answers, only more questions. Captain Archer has ordered that we go further into the Expanse – to seek those answers . . .


End file.
